ecrapfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Squall L.
Sure no problem, sorry for ditching you last night, was in a hurry. :P Uhm 14:53, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Hey Squall if want to add an animated GIF to a page do I add it as a photo a video or does it matter? Hai. U shud cum on chat. Js. мƴ н℮αґт ṧкḯρ﹩ α ♭ℯ@т ❤ 03:36, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Well, for a while I did like Clare, (waaaaaay back in season 8) but then I wasn't a big fan. I never really liked Eli, for a bit I liked Drew (just because my still-developing teen mind said he was cute), and my absolute favorite from the show is Marco. Then he left and the job was turned to Sav. Now he's gone, and I can't find a suitable replacement. Funny how the show now sucks, but I can't bear to miss an episode. Hey Skwall So I'm in the process of making MAJOR wiki changes. Check out the new emotes! http://ecrap.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Emoticons Hey Squall,holler at me when you can,bro. 21:02, October 16, 2011 (UTC) FRAK! I forgot to sign in but this is you know who. 21:04, October 16, 2011 (UTC) HELL. YES. I would be rather happeh. c: You can thank Nate(Caoil) for them, haha. He's the computer wizard. *_* but yeah, I think they look great! Why waste a second not loving who you are? 04:44, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Lolol, sure. I'm guessing you mean the EClare/Drew ones. But the two good quality Eli and Clare ones must stay. :P Why waste a second not loving who you are? 23:45, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Oh, god...I was bored, so I took the Which Degrassi Character Are You? quiz on Teennick, and I got DREW. WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY Thanks :). A few need a picture still, so I figured you could pick those. Tayler(: My heart's a stereo♪ 01:02, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey Squally Wally<3 Hey man I missed you so much! I've wanted so many times to email you, but I've been too lazy to log onto yahoo. Although if I can log onto the Degrassi wiki I can log in to talk to you right? :) I hope you don't think I've forgotten about you or anything I thought about you a lot! I'm so glad to hear form you I've missed you so much on the wiki. You are one of my favorite users on there and I feel like you understand me. I feel you on the whole Degrassi thing last night I was thinking about giving up on this show because the relationships plots are bullshit and the writers are pissing me the fuck off! This show has become a TV version of Twilight! Anyways I will most definitely be visting this site a lot more now that I know you're an admin on here. Love ya man. <3TifaLockhartFan 05:52, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Sounds good!<3TifaLockhartFan 04:27, October 27, 2011 (UTC) RE: Hey Hey, Skwall. Nothing much, you know. Just dealing with John and his bullshit, nothing new really. You should totes come on Degrassi Chat whenever you can. We gotta catch up! It's really weird that you aren't around anymore. P.S. Tyrone misses you so. EliGObsessed ツ I will be rising from the ground, like a Skyscraper. 03:41, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Personally why are u hating on Drew?! heyy Hey Squall! How are you? TOP 03:59, January 1, 2012 (UTC) oasidjf YOU SHOULD COME BACK TO THE WIKI, EVERYONE MISSES YOU D: Actually, you are really wrong, everyone misses you, even the admins c:, and we haven't talked alot actually haha, I was pretty new when you were on the wiki Sorry Hey, Squall! It's Tayler. You've done a tremendous job with this wiki! I'm sorry to say that my account in which I had the founder rights was disabled, as was my other account, and my new main was blocked as well. I will no longer be active on Wiki until my main account is unblocked, but I'm handing it all over. Sorry that I can't give you all the rights due to my lack of power, but I know you'll do great with running this place. Sorry I have to leave this project. Thanks for all you've done. Hey <3 Hey dude <333 I miss talking to you, man. (: It's me Adam. I got my username changed. (: Reply back please :3 -- ⒶⓍⒺⓁ 01:53, January 11, 2012 (UTC) We need to chat sometime :3 -- ⒶⓍⒺⓁ 02:19, January 12, 2012 (UTC) How about now? :3 -- ⒶⓍⒺⓁ 03:18, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Okay and I thought that isn't even your real name. ? - ⒶⓍⒺⓁ 19:15, January 14, 2012 (UTC) I'm back, I'm alive, I promise, I was just so caught up with stupid SCHOOL... WHYYYYYY MMMMMFFFFFFFFFGGGGGGGGAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! But ANYWAY, I now have an obsession with LMFAO and Alex Sanchez. (he wrote Boyfriends with Girlfriends, possibly the best book to be known on the planet.) I was actually so busy and hadn't visited the site in so long, I forgot your name was Squall. Re: What's up ahahaha to be honest, I don't really use this wiki much, I'm mostly on Degrassi's or 90210's wiki. So, I'm unsure about the whole chatting thing. Sorry Degrassi90210 20:20, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Hmmm maybe. Degrassi90210 21:19, January 22, 2012 (UTC) hi Sorry I haven't been replying. I keep forgetting. xD But yeah. . . we need to set a chat date (: -- ⒶⓍⒺⓁ 02:13, January 24, 2012 (UTC) A WILD TAYLER HAS APPEARED so here i am. i got bored of reality, so i decided i'd come back to wiki. just thought i'd let you know :) Hay qurl hayy 22:29, February 16, 2012 (UTC) I totes had no clue u were a dude. Kewl. U guise 02:44, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Hey! Whoa Squall it's been so long I've missed you too<3, how've you been? Of course, i'll try to pass it around to everyone i know, and yeah, i can chat whenever you want :3 Hey<333333 Hey Squall I miss you too man! Yeah I still go on the Degrassi wiki. It's not as crazy as it was before lol. Sure no problem anything for you. <3 :D TifaLockhartFan 06:23, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Oh as far as chatting of course whenever you want I have to work in the afternoon Friday, but I'm off tomorrow, Saturday and Sunday. :D Message Hey Squall. :D I miss you too. I'm usually on youtube or tumblr but if you want I can give you my email or we can message here. HaleyCoyne (talk) 02:21, June 1, 2012 (UTC) fionacoynefan@gmail.com. :D HaleyCoyne (talk) 18:56, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Hey! Hey Squall! Nothing much, I'm still in school. Almost finished with my sophomore year in high school on the 21st of June (-_-). I know we didn't leave off on the right foot the last time we spoke, hopefully that will change? Yeah, maybe this weekend when I get the time we can go on Degrassi Chat (Or here if you'd like). If I see a lot of people on chat then I'll post the link! It was nice hearing from you. EliGObsessed ツ 'Cause I've been thinking 'bout forever. ♪ 01:29, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Hiya Hey,Squall! Aww,thanks. :D Sure,just message me whenever you want.So how have you been? I know you said you'd never come back to wiki but you should stop by for a visit.A lot of users miss you. CamilleA05 ♥ 00:36, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Yeah that's fine. What happened with Hunter Perry? I ahve no idea about Adam haven't talked to him in awhile I think he left the wiki. TifaLockhartFan 21:04, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Ok sounds good. You did what did he say? How is he? <3 Hey. It's Tayler. I saw you miss me, and I miss you too. We should set a date to chat here! I don't know what time zone you're in, but i live in Missouri. I'm free virtually any day, any time, so just let me know when is most convenient. What's life like bleeding on the floor? 09:04, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Ah ok well it actully hasn't been that bad lately there are some new users who are pretty cool. Of course the trolls are still anoying and yes we still get them, but other than that it's ok. I miss you though let me know when your up for chatting. I'm off Wed-Fri and Sunday. TifaLockhartFan 04:14, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Hai Skwally Wally. Me, again. Sorry I didn't reply for a long time, but I'm still available any time. Just not early in the morning. So, just talkpage me when you would like me to come on here so we could chat. Luv u ~ Are you worth your weight in gold? 02:23, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Alright, sounds good! Are you worth your weight in gold? 05:16, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Eh, no big deal. I have actually been banned recently, so not like I could've chatted anyways. I am a man of many hats. 19:27, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Well, that's what this Wiki is for, after all. There's no such thing as too offensive here, amirite? I am a man of many hats. 05:37, July 3, 2012 (UTC) I'm home all night and I have chat open so if you by any chance are back on here again just stop in :P I am a man of many hats. 01:51, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Chatting? Hello durr. Can you chat say...right nowish? :P -- Tayler (talk) 01:56, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Hey, can you chat? Also btw, if you come to chat and I don't answer for a bit don't leave -- Tayler (talk) 04:37, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Sure! I'm fine with when ever. -- Tayler (talk) 17:06, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Sure, how about tonight? -- Tayler (talk) 09:29, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I meant later. Just write on my talk when you want me to come on, and i will. -- Tayler (talk) 10:17, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Alright, I'm there now -- Tayler (talk) 02:17, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Squall! Hey! <3 I just came to say hi. :D The Degrassi wiki got a new background, and Riley is on it, which reminded me of you. xD How have you been? Loveya Pictures last longer. 08:12, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Derp Are you free to chat right now? We could better discuss it that way. -- Tayler (talk) 03:52, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Re: Other wiki Most likely. he's been really stupid since the new season started. And I don't think people hate Riley anymore. And why would Riley be hated? He's on the new background!! Along with Spinner, Eli, Tristan, Manny, Holly J, Bianca and Tori. I think it would be a good thing if you came back. Donna - whoever said nothing was impossible never tried slamming a revolving door 14:57, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Well it's fine. =) Donna - whoever said nothing was impossible never tried slamming a revolving door 01:55, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Are you kidding? They think you're the reason why Riley's on the background LOL Donna - whoever said nothing was impossible never tried slamming a revolving door 02:44, August 14, 2012 (UTC) I've asked around and there was a lot of new users that joined since you left so they don't know you. And the ones that do know you do, but a lot of them didn't say anything yet. Donna - whoever said nothing was impossible never tried slamming a revolving door 19:25, August 14, 2012 (UTC) The Other Wiki Hi Skwally. <3 In case you didn't know, this is Tayler, I changed my user name. :P But yeah, I asked people in chat if they missed you, and a lot of people said yes, like Steph, Hakeem, Dani, and a whole bunch of others. Also, we need to chat sometime soon :3. It's been too long! 23:52, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Hmm, well, since Riley was booted..he's not really relevant. I will still ask them, though. Infinity Guitars Talk Degrassi P!ATD Community You capture my attention. 22:33, August 24, 2012 (UTC) New Page Request Hey Squall Would it be weird if I made a page for Craig? of course, I don't know what to say about him though, other than his traits were given to Eli, Sav, Drew, Wesley and Anya. -__- Donna - whoever said nothing was impossible never tried slamming a revolving door (talk) 18:49, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Chat? Tonight? If you can. If not, tell me a time and I'll make sure I'm on then. ♥ Infinity Guitars ♥ imagine living like a king some day 02:06, September 25, 2012 (UTC) I'm still on, so yeah, if you wanna chat? XD I'll be waiting there. ♥ Infinity Guitars ♥ imagine living like a king some day 05:20, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Scratch that, just realized the time. I gotts get to sleep. Tomorrow? ♥ Infinity Guitars ♥ imagine living like a king some day 05:31, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Sure. (: And nope, I haven't. ♥ Infinity Guitars ♥ imagine living like a king some day Chat tonight? ♥Infinity Guitars♥ your forever is all that i need 03:48, October 1, 2012 (UTC) :D What time? ♥Infinity Guitars♥ your forever is all that i need 00:29, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Tonight? ♥Infinity Guitars♥ your forever is all that i need 20:12, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Sorry I had such a long absence! To be honest, I forgot about this Wiki. Anyways, would you like to chat sometime soon? Just say when. Infinity Guitars Talk Degrassi P!ATD Community You capture my attention. 07:16, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Re: Haven't seen you around in a while I probably forgot about this site when I cleared my brower or something sorry. And yeah, Christmas was great! How was yours? Donna - whoever said nothing was impossible never tried slamming a revolving door (talk) 14:45, December 26, 2012 (UTC) I have no idea. tbh Donna - whoever said nothing was impossible never tried slamming a revolving door (talk) 02:33, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Squally Wally<3 I miss you man I know it's been awhile. My Holidays were good how was yours? I would love to see the pic. :D <3 TifaLockhartFan (talk) 05:32, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Happy New Year Happy New Year!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! =D My holidays were great?! How was yours? And why is your text so tiny? idk I'm not even on this site much. -_- ^~^ Hiya Squall! Well I'm sorry that I've been gone so long, and I'm sorry, but I have returned with yet another new account. I apologize as well for how inactive I have became ;-; But I'm finally back again, so that's good, right? (I can't sign my signature because I haven't made the template and it'd show up broken) Oh, Tayler! Sorry I forgot to mention. Yeah but if I sign it'll show up broken because I didn't make the ttemplate here yet. Yo yo yo Hey man! I haven't been on here in forever. Is everything all good? U guise (talk) 20:16, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Guess what? You are going to cry, when I tell you who is the new SCP... Donna - whoever said nothing was impossible never tried slamming a revolving door (talk) 15:28, April 19, 2013 (UTC) SCP = student council president. And it's Drew!! He made Clare the VP or "veep". Donna - whoever said nothing was impossible never tried slamming a revolving door (talk) 01:43, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Thank you LOL I'm actually not leaving. I was just having a bad weekend. It's no one's fault in particular. But I appreciate your comment, Squall. And despite how I disagree with you at times, I always liked you and felt you were misunderstood. I may have been irritated about how you go about things but I never thought you were a bad person. You're cool! Rob Use your heart and not your eyes 20:10, November 10, 2013 (UTC) My bad Sure! We can trade emails. Where at though? Rob Use your heart and not your eyes 17:49, November 12, 2013 (UTC) Re: Seriously I'm undoing the edits because you won't listen to anyone when we tell you that that is not how it happened. Also, Riley DID tease him, all during their friendly rivalry, they teased each other. Yes, Riley and Owen DID strip him naked. No, Drouche was not taunting Riley at that moment, he was just curious. He even showed signs of nervousness while asking. And I understand that they did not make up, okay? I'll add that, if it makes you happy. YOU are putting misinformation in the article. ☆ Syler 私は理解していない！ 私は理解していません 22:27, November 12, 2013 (UTC) The sad part is that they did reconcile, so no, I will NOT be adding that. Remember when Drew stood up for Riley (when Zane didn't). Did you pay attention at all? ☆ Syler 私は理解していない！ 私は理解していません 22:27, November 12, 2013 (UTC) No, it's called having a good memory. I remember Drew sticking up for Riley after he was outed at school very clearly. Okay fine, if you don't want to call that making up then whatever. I'm actually fine with things not being settled between them. Also, why would Drew stick up for Riley just to win the game? Using that logic, why wouldn't Owen do it? Why wouldn't anyone else, even the coach, do it? Drew DID admit to doing things wrong, to which he APOLOGIZED! It was Riley who gave him the cold shoulder with his reply "No you're not". Not that I blame Riley, he had every right to be mad. Also, why would Drew talk about a subject Riley's so insecure about in front of the most homophobic crowd in the school? Riley would have killed him! Also, do you even know what a "Creator's Pet" is? Dude, just stop it already. You're being a bigger cry-baby than you clain Eli is. Why are you even messaging me here anyways? Why not message me on Degrassi wiki, or the talk page of said article? Why message me on a wiki I barely edit on? Are you trying to prove a point or something? ☆ Syler 私は理解していない！ 私は理解していません 00:31, November 13, 2013 (UTC) Also, why are you always up Drew's ass over this? Why are you never mad at Owen, who actually MATCHES your description of Drew? ☆ Syler 私は理解していない！ 私は理解していません 00:34, November 13, 2013 (UTC) "Then you don't know that I'm wrong. It's just your memory against me, which is all that's needed for you people." Wow, no, see I've watched the Boiling point 9 times already. It's one of my favorite blocks. You clearly haven't because you've stated several times that you hate it. You know, memory is a pretty important thing in debating. And the only evidence we can give you in such a debate is to rewatch the episode. However, that's never enough with you. "Because Owen was having too much fun making fun of him? Of course. Where the Hell WAS the coach at that moment?" Okay...so WHAT ABOUT EVERYONE ELSE ON THE TEAM!? WHAT ABOUT ZANE? Why is Drew so special? And Coach Armstrong was there, dude. "OMFG, don't tell me you actually believed that fake apology? After Riley told him that he's not sorry (which he's not), the Great Whore laughed, proving he was lying. If you honestly believe that the Whore of Babylon was actually sorry, then there are no words. Riley wouldn't have killed him (even though he should've). Don't you remember that Zane bitched him out for having the audacity to not up with Owen's bullshit? And he's not that violent, even though he should make an exception for Drouche. Furthermore, he broke the Fourth Wall and was able to tell that if he had beaten the Whore of Babylon up (like he deserves), the "writers" would've treated him even worse than they already did. Uh, yes? That's why I keep calling the Great Whore one." Squall, I'm gonna touch this entire paragraph because you've proven too stubborn to listen whenever I or anyone else does. However, why would the writers treat Riler worse? They're the ones who write this stuff, and Riley IS violent. Even before the steroids, he was violent. Even AFTER, he was violent! Violence was basically his entire arc in season 9 AND The Boiling Point! "ANGLKANGLK;SANG;LANL;GFNA;LDN;LKN OH YES THAT'S WHY I ''CRASHED MY CAR ''IN ORDER TO MANIPULATE YOU PEOPLE INTO FEELING SORRY FOR ME. ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS WITH THAT COMMENT?" YES I AM SERIOUS! You are whining and complaining about us more than Eli, and everyone's sick of it! "Maybe because what Owen did wasn't as bad??????? And Riley got to beat up and humiliate Owen. Yes, Zane bitched him out for it, but at least Owen got part of what he deserved." Just gtfo with that whole comment. Owen became WORSE after he was beaten, and you're still saying this. He never proved he was a better person, and he matches everything you said about Drew, only worse because he never showed any kindness outside of Anya and Tristan. Are you finished? ☆ Syler 私は理解していない！ 私は理解していません 01:13, November 13, 2013 (UTC) Squall, no offense, but I HATE IT WHEN YOU DO THAT!!! I'm defending Drew because I have enough reason to hate Drew, I don't need to make up shit like homophobia, like you do. And also, Degrassi wiki is a WIKI! We supply FACTS in articles, and place OPINIONS in comments, so if you have an assumption, PUT IT IN THE COMMENTS! ☆ Syler 私は理解していない！ 私は理解していません 01:18, November 13, 2013 (UTC) Then it was an OOC moment for Coach Armstrong, because he's shown to not be a homophobe later on. ...So what I'm getting is, anyone who mentions homosexuality without proving they love it must hate it? "Because they hate Riley and love Drouche??? 1) Beat It was character derailment of the highest order. They just did that so they can prop up Declan (like how they made Declan into a rapist so they can prop up Eli and the Great Whore). That episode does not count. 2) OWEN DESERVED WHAT HE GOT." 1.)Dude, that's stupid. Riley was not the attractive male during any of those earlier seasons, PETER, SPINNER, and BLUE were. Blue was there for the sole point of being eye candy. And also, there are SEVERAL more episodes that showcased Riley's brutality. These moments include shoving Peter into a locker, calling him a "fag", calling Fiona a "bitch" in front of several students, abandoning Zane in order to escape attacking someone, attacking Owen, hazing Drew etc. 2.) Yes, he did. I am not arguing with you here, dude. 3.) I hate Drew and LOVE Riley. Just because I', defending Drew, doesn't mean I like him. "I DO NOT REMEMEBER CRASHING MY CAR IN ORDER TO MANIPULATE YOU PEOPLE INTO FEELING SORRY FOR ME. That's the biggest load of bullshit I've ever seen from a Drouche-hater. GTFO with that bullshit. Maybe if you people would stop giving me shit for hating the Great Whore and stop ganging up on me''then I wouldn't have reason to complain." '''No, dude, you may not have crashed a car, but you're still whining A LOT more than Eli. I never wanted to have a debate that resulted in others ganging up on anybody, so I'm happy we're talking about this hear, but honestly, it's still the same. "I did NOT say he was a better person. I said what he did to '''Riley' wasn't as bad. Yeah, maybe if Zane had let Riley give Owen some more of what he deserved, then maybe he would've learned his lesson. It's hypocritical that it's awesome for Drouche to try (and fail SPECTACULARLY) to beat up Fitz whenever Riley ''does the exact same thing''only it's a bad thing now that the gay kid does it. And Drouche never showed any kindness to someon who isn't his brother." '''No, okay, you cannot attack someone and expect them to love gay people. That's NOT HOW IT WORKS! It was right for Drew because he was defending his brother after HIS BROTHER was attacked. He was using violence to defend, not bash, like Riley. Riley used violence to settle an argument. That's wrong. Stop acting like you're the spokesperson of all gay people. We certainly did not elect you.' "THEN STOP DEFENDING DROUCHE. How am I supposed to believe you whenever you CONSTANTLY jump to his defense???" I do not, I only defend him against you, because you're the only person calling him a homophobe, which he isn't. Even if I hate him, I will NOT blame him for something he isn't. That isn't fair. Oh and LOVE the fact that you once again ignored my entirely correct comment about how DROUCHE ISN'T SORRY. You're the ones with flawed logic concerning that. Again, learn how forgiveness an apologies work. Dude, no matter how many times you do this, I'm not going to allow you to make those edits. Me, Des, and all the others will keep reverting them because you haven't shown us a smidge of proof. ☆ Syler 私は理解していない！ 私は理解していません 01:51, November 13, 2013 (UTC) "...No, anyone who gaybashes someone is a homophobe." Drew never gay bashed Riley. Learn the meaning of that word. 1) Yes he was. They showed fanservicey shots of his muscular body and actually gave him a sexuality. All he did was shove him into a locker after being forced to face something he'd been denying his whole life. Uh no, watch the episode again. THAT WAS DURING BEAT IT. And that was OOC too. He wasn't even that violent whenever he was on steroids. That was just the new "writers" from Teennick taking a shit all over him. Owen deserved to get beat up. Drouche deserved to get "hazed", so those don't count. 3) Then why don't you stop defending him in front of me? You know how much of a sensitive issue this is for me, so why do you keep jumping on me any time I dare to disagree with you about Drouche? 1.) They did that with Spinner, Marco, Craig, Sean and Jimmy in season 4. Were they all meant to be eye-candy? Shoving someone into a locker is called violence, bro. It was NOT during Beat It. I know this because I was reading his article while replying. He WAS violent while on steroids. He gave someone a bloody nose just for insulting him. You can justify all these things all you want, but it's still violence 3.) I'm defending him in front of you because you brought it up. I'm not jumping on anything, I even left you alone every time you DID criticise characters like this, YOU'RE the one editing an article with false information. And do not try to get behind that by bringing up a different argument just because I said "false". "I think you're the ONLY person on that site beside maybe Rob and Loveya who don't want people ganging up on me." Of course! I hate when people gang up on someone, even in an argument. The others just want to pitch in and give their opinion, but I honestly hate when they all join one another against someone who isn't a troll. "Crashing a car in order to manipulate someone into pitying them is whining. And oh, I'm sorry, I seem to remember somebody poisoning someone else with a lethal substance whenever the other was trying to get over it. If that isn't whining, I don't know what is." That isn't whining, dude. Learn the definition of whining. You're mixing up the definitions of scheming and whining. YOU ARE WHINING MORE THAN ELI! "Then why don't you just let the other fifty god#@%# people take care of it? And really? If someone started calling Owen a murderer, I'd be fine with it." I WAS!!!!!! You were the one who edited an article before coming to a conclusion! I wasn't even in your Drew-homophobe argument! And no, Owen did not murder anyone, therefore, I would not be fine with it. You see, you don't like to stick up for what's right, you like to let people you don't like suffer for things they aren't, yet you complain about Eli when he does the same thing to Fitz. "And once again, you ignored my point. Way to go. And what part of "staying away from the site for at least a year" don't you get?" Good, because to be honest, everyone is really getting sick of your bs. I tried to be your friend, and so did Des, but you crossed the line and refuse to acknowledge it. ☆ Syler 私は理解していない！ 私は理解していません 02:39, November 13, 2013 (UTC) "I'd call blackmailing someone by using their sexuality gaybashing. Don't forget he also taunted him whenever he bid on Zane." Violence has to be involved in order for it to be called gay bashing. That and/or repeated exclusion. Drew never excluded ir attacked Riley. 1) Marco doesn't have a muscular body. Possibly. Mild violence is my point. ....Yes it was. He called her a bitch during BI. Maybe you need to re-watch season 9, but it was during BI. Sav did NOT just insult. He was trying to take his phone and look at his texts. You need to re-watch that episode. And again, BI was OOC behavior. 3) You have yet to give me a shred of proof that you're right, so don't you fucking tell me I'm putting in misinformation. A character doesn't have to be muscular to qualify for fanservice. I mean, I'd figure you'd know that since you just called Eli and Declan fanservice characters. Sorry, but violence is still violence, okay. I HAVE given you proof, you just ignore it or justify yourself with crap you assume. "You can believe that if you want." Whining- give or make a long, high-pitched complaining cry or sound. Does this prove my point? Because it's all you do. Yes, I do like to stand up for what's right. '''''That's why I hate Drouche. And it's just your opinion that he's not a homophobe. You've given me zero evidence that he isn't while Riley was on the show. Don't you fucking tell me I don't stand up for the right thing. That's why I hate Drouche, partially because of what he did to Riley while you people are so quick to sweep it under the rug. And I love how you just admitted that what Elward did to Fitz wasn't right. No, you just stated that you only stand up for people if you like them. It is my opinion that he isn't a homophobe, but it's just your opinion that he is. What makes you better than me? I ADMITTED ELI WAS WRONG BEFORE IN OUR ARGUMENTS!! WHY WON'T YOU EVER LISTEN TO ME!? WHY DO YOU SET UP DEBATES BETWEEN US AND NEVER LISTEN TO WHAT I SAY? Oh exactly what line did I cross? Having an unpopular opinion? How shameful of me. And DallasCubs ganged up on me too. The other day, he, Mattgaren and some other users actually tried to get me to come onto chat so they could all jump down my throat, gang up on me and make me feel like shit. So don't you tell me he tried to be my friend. You crossed the line by calling someone who wasn't even in the argument a bitch. Des just debated, okay? I debated with you, but I still liked you. Even though your comment was meant for someone else, that still doesn't make it right, and you refuse to acknowledge it. ☆ Syler 私は理解していない！ 私は理解していません 03:11, November 13, 2013 (UTC) I'm going to ignore everything else, not because I can't argue my point further, but because I think this is getting out of hand and I don't want to annoy you further. Way to ignore every point I made. What are you talking about? Whenever I said "bitch please" to that horrible little 13-year-old? That's because everyone was ganging up on me and that person was being a hypocrite for calling me immature but had nothing to say about LizzyHoran being an immature little high school brat. So yes, she was in the argument. I have yet to get an apology from any of them. Why should I have to apologize whenever they started it and antagonized me? And no he didn't. He left a comment on my talk page while I was still arguing with Mattgaren, thus ganging up on me You called her a bitch because she called you immature. Don't you think those two insults don't add up? One's an opinion, the other's a derogatory term. Oh, and I'd like to say this: YOU WILL NEVER GET AN APOLOGY FROM EITHER OF THEM BECAUSE YOU DO NOT DESERVE ONE. You'll never admit when you're wrong, you are immature. Call me whatever you want, but you're immature. Stop being a whiney, immature, arrogant, self-rightous crybaby. Now, please leave me alone. ☆ Syler 私は理解していない！ 私は理解していません 03:34, November 13, 2013 (UTC) Hey Aww, I'm sad to see you go. :( Loveya]] Pictures last longer. 02:06, November 13, 2013 (UTC) Hi She's some random troll that's been bothering us for awhile through multiple accounts. She's legitimately psychotic and deranged having resorted to stalking and death threats. She even defaced pictures of Annie, Sarah, and I. I definitely know it's not you. You wouldn't ever do that to anyone, and I like to think that you and I are on good terms. Danielle~ Well there are other wikis. Sure! :) Your email Didn't work. I tried sending you one. Rob Use your heart and not your eyes 05:18, November 13, 2013 (UTC) Mamgirl Thank you for blocking that pathetic bitch! Try sending me it again because I definitely tried to email you. Rob Use your heart and not your eyes 05:20, November 13, 2013 (UTC) Sorry I am sorry for for my part in Mattgaren's message. I admitt I was getting ticked off and I reacted. I should of just stayed out man. I felt I had to protect my wikian brother and that is what I did. I really hope we can be at least civil with each other when we do cross paths. If you don't forgive me that is fine because what I did was not cool and I man up to that. Desmond ''Music is relaxing'' 01:15, November 14, 2013 (UTC) It's been a while. Can I have my rights back on this account? I can give them to myself if i have to but it's easier for you to just do it. I've quite missed this wiki. Degrassi is just the fartherest thing from on my mind xP Hey! Hey, Squall! :) How have you been? Loveya Pictures last longer. 17:21, August 12, 2014 (UTC) This Wiki Hi Squall, I was reading the pages of the wiki earlier and I realized some of this stuff is offensive. I'm a new user so I can't undo it. I'm amazing 18:58, December 31, 2015 (UTC)XxGaiaXx aka Evie